


In Between

by Install_Starfall



Series: Datastorm December [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Datastorm December 2018, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Install_Starfall/pseuds/Install_Starfall
Summary: somehow in between things...they see so much more than they could ever say, but they try anyways- in which they bask in each other's presence and realize just how great freedom tastes like by their side -





	In Between

**Author's Note:**

> Datastorm December:  
> Day 01 (Dec. 10): freedom // oversized sweater
> 
> Hello, this is my first work ever and my first time writing about this beloved ship aaaaaaa. I just had to contribute somehow, one way or another.
> 
> Please enjoy! :3

When ocean hued eyes opened, Ryoken Kogami was greeted with the lack of warmth by his side, as well as the surreal yet breathtaking sight of Yusaku Fujiki standing by the veranda in nothing more than his sweater. Yusaku’s body was dwarfed by the size of it, recognizing it as the one he allowed the younger boy to borrow when he unintentionally overstayed in the middle of their hacking and programming last night. Keeping track of SOL has been a nightly routine for them, that, and the little moments they could share in between those times.

 

So much has happened since the fall of the Tower and the declaration of war between the Ignis and humanity that coupled his return. Prisoners of destiny as they were, fate worked its way so that they were always intertwined and rivals turned to the closest of connections that even mere rivalry, acquaintance or even friendship cannot encapsulate. Perhaps it was meant to be that they come together like this, and his declaration that they date was something of a natural occurrence than a shocking news. In fact, it did not come as a surprise to their allies any longer. Nonetheless, though Playmaker’s group and Hanoi continued to move as individual entities, their partnership proved to be the biggest threat against their foe as of the moment.

 

With a quiet thud, Ryoken’s bare feet touch the cold floors, making his eyes all the narrower; surely, Yusaku would have found the chill a little uncomfortable by now? Nonetheless, he decides to join Yusaku, wrapping his arms around the wisteria haired hacker and once more he was reminded of how older and somehow, sturdy and built he was compared to this frail…ah, there it was. Playmaker…Yusaku, was never frail…he was… _so much more than that,_ he finishes in his mind because everyone knew he would never finish with one statement or paragraph in describing Yusaku.

 

“Quite the sight you’re showing me, Yusaku”, he murmurs, traces of slumber making his smooth baritone somehow gravellier and it makes Yusaku shudder, more so with how much intention Ryoken always seem to say his name.

 

Yusaku sighs quietly, shaky, from the cold or perhaps simply Ryoken, the emerald eyed boy decided not to label it, “I just…I guess, I just really like seeing it from here”, he carefully chooses his words, and the arms wrapped behind him tighten, feeling Ryoken’s chin touch the crown of his head with a non-commited hum. He figures Ryoken finds himself enraptured by it that no words needed to be said and Yusaku can almost see listing this among the many moments they have already shared.

 

 _It_ being Stardust Road, of course…the sight ever eternally beautiful as much as it is ephemeral yet entranced by its charm, Yusaku can see why Ryoken loved the sight wholeheartedly. So much more than the memories…so much more than what has been said and done…it somehow served as a reminder for everything that led them to where they were right now.

 

“Was it easy?”, Ryoken’s sudden words shake Yusaku out of his stupor, careful not to move too much lest he has a repeat of last time ( _he flinched and made the crown of his head knock on Ryoken’s chin_ ), so he shifts his weight instead.

 

“Was what easy?”

 

“Accepting. Did it ever cross your mind that I could be the one tethering you back to the past?”, there was a twitch from where Ryoken’s fingers are twined together in his midsection.

 

Ah. At this Yusaku merely gulps, and he takes note how he no longer finds himself falling into an unknown abyss when they talk about the past. They both had their ghosts and in the pure, soft beginnings of this supposedly complicated relationship, Yusaku had already anticipated these kinds of talks would happen. Somehow, with the two of them being quite the brutally honest people…Ryoken made everything paradoxically easy for him, which was why the next words easily flowed out of him,

 

“You make it easier…somehow. Am I any making sense?”, Yusaku clears his throat because his voice falters from sudden heat on his cheeks along his last words, and he noticed how stiff Ryoken was from behind him all of a sudden. Gradually Ryoken relaxes, and a soft laughter can be heard rumbling from his chest,

 

“Strange how that seems to just answer everything…You just make it all easier for me. I was expecting things to be difficult…if I were honest. I never thought I could…get this far with you…somehow I expected you to reject me when I proposed we date” there was a pause, and then Ryoken lets go of him and Yusaku uses this opportunity to turn around and meet the ocean eyes he loved so much with his own. There was a smile on Ryoken’s lips, a blooming rose color contrasting well on his cheeks as he continues, “You give me freedom, Yusaku…as selfish as it sounds…I suppose I just wanted to let you know”

 

“Y-Yeah…”, Yusaku looks away, the confession somehow making all the veins in his body suddenly bloom with warmth and he knows his cheeks aren’t any better, as well. Resting his arms on the railings, he hides his face from view but not without mumbling, “It’s the same for me”

 

Once more there was silence, but as always it was comforting; the two of them weren’t really that wordy in the first place and that suited Yusaku just fine. It made him feel content and warm to know how easily Ryoken could lower his guard before him, simply showing just how much trust was built in between them after everything that has happened. Perhaps his darkness was not totally gone, or Ryoken’s sins and the weight of his surname may return to haunt him after but it somehow felt like a fresh breeze of the wind to know that all through out, Ryoken will be by his side.

 

“It’s getting cold...winter's definitely coming...”, Ryoken sighs and he punctuates this by twining their fingers and tugging, “Come on, we should catch some more sleep while we can”

 

Yusaku doesn’t bother to fight back, and simply allows himself to be led back to the bed. His back touches the comforting mattress, sheets still warm from their previous sleep. He sighs, and so easily he could feel slumber calling out to him more so when Ryoken murmurs against his neck, “Aren’t you cold just wearing my sweater?”

 

“I’ll be fine”, Yusaku insists, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and mumbling contentedly. It was nice to relish these kinds of moments since they were both very reserved whenever the sun rose and they had to be seen by many people outside. May it be Playmaker’s Team or Hanoi, in between seriousness, they still somehow managed to make time teasing the two of them whenever they lapsed into their very own space without them knowing. Ryoken hums, pianist fingers tangling with Yusaku’s wisterian locks and emerald eyes look up, knowing what’s coming next.

 

Yusaku never once leaves his gaze from Ryoken’s face, even as the taller boy makes a move to press his lips – a little chapped from the cold, but the sweetness he knows, nonetheless – in his forehead, his nose and then the sweet victory of their lips meeting together. He melts against him just like that, lets his mind remember everything that happened before they came together as they do now and Yusaku smiles against the kiss.

 

Because it just made everything all the more better, all the more sweeter…freedom never tasted so good as it was with his special person by his side.


End file.
